I confess
by bibi 13ca
Summary: So, there it is, my new three chapters story; about Damon and Elena's trip to Georgia. I know it's not the first  or last , but believe me it will be different. Rated M for a reason, you will see in the 3th chapter, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**N**: _So, this is another re-do of the episode where Damon takes Elena to Georgia, only it will go in a different way, __**very**__ different. There will be three chapters, so two more to come and the last one will be smutty. Be warned Elena will be OOC on this fic! Now, just enjoy!_

_This is dedicated to **yunadustral wifan **_**; **_the plot __belongs to her, I wrote it as a request for her, hope it's not a disappointment honey!_

_I would also like to thank Valerie (2serendipity) for her beta work, thank you baby, you rock!_

**Take a ride with me!**

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I was feeling like I had the world's worst hangover. My whole body was hurting; it felt like I had just been hit by a truck. I looked outside through the window and realized I was in a car and the car was moving. Oh God, I fell asleep while driving. I jumped up straight in my seat and noticed that there was no wheel in front of me. So I was in the right seat of the car. That meant I wasn't the one driving…then who was?

Slowly – because I couldn't do it fast – I turned my head towards the driver.

"Damon…" I whispered.

"Finally…" he said looking up, like he wanted to thank God that I woke up, "…I was starting to believe you'd sleep all the way."

"Damon, I…I hit a man, on the road. I hit him with my car, and then…he got up and he was beside me, so fast. You got there just in time…how did you know?"

"I didn't really. I was just passing by; and you were so 'damsel-in-distress' like, I couldn't keep myself from saving you."

"But what…I'm in a car…"

"Well, I was planning to surprise you with it, but you ruined it for me…" he said sarcastically.

"I'm in a car, with you…"

"Damn, you must have hit your head worse than I thought!"

"Don't you mock me! Why am I in a car with you, Damon?"

"Would you rather have been in a car with the vampire that attacked you?"

"No…" I said quickly, "but where are you taking me?" I asked, not recognizing the images playing before my eyes through the car-window.

"Relax, I'm not kidnapping you and taking you to a deserted island, although I would _very_ much like to take you to _my_ private island if you wanted to…?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

"Damon…" The man just _screamed_ trouble…but the kind of trouble you _want_ to get yourself into.

"We're taking a little trip."

"A little trip where?" I asked.

"To Georgia," he answered.

"To where…Georgia? I can't go to Georgia…we have to go back, now! Pull over, Damon, _please_!"

"Oh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep," he said, rolling his eyes.

He pulled over and I immediately rushed out of the car. Along with me so did my blood, rushing all at once out of my head. I felt weak, like I was about to pass out, but before I got the chance to pull myself together, he was standing right beside me, supporting my weight.

It felt good and stable so I just leaned back against his chest. My head fell backwards and rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"Oh, I got you" he mumbled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently to assure me he was there.

"I'm fine," I whispered. I took a deep breath and his scent filled my lungs. He smelled good…so good.

I felt his other hand curl around my waist. My t-shirt came a bit short of the edge of my jeans, so he touched my skin. I shivered slightly at his soft touch.

'Wow there Elena, time to back off!' I told myself and took a step back.

"I'm fine," I said again and he let me go.

A strident sound came from his pocket and a moment later I realized it was my phone. He took it out and answered it before I had the chance to say anything.

"Hello Stefan," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "She's _fine_…she's right beside me…uhuh … ok," He said and handed me the phone, "He wants to talk to you," I shook my head, letting him know I didn't want to talk to Stefan.

"Yeah, she doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe later…she's still a little…hmm, she just woke up," he said, then listened for a few seconds, "Aha, you have yourself a good day!" he said and hung up. He gave me the phone back and looked at me like he was expecting something.

"Am I going to be safe with you?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can I trust you not to use that mind thing on me?"

"Get in the car!" he ordered and I did as told.

For some twisted reason I felt safe with him. It could be because he just saved me, or it could be just because it was _him_….

**Half an hour later**

"We're here," Damon announced and I got out of the car to follow him.

"A bar…you're taking me to a bar? What did you do, did you eat all the bartenders in Mystic Falls or something?"

"I knew it, I knew you would have a sense of humor just as twisted as mine."

"No, seriously, Damon, they're not going to let me in, I'm not old enough."

"Sure they will; you're with me, I can be very convincing when I want to…" he said, a suggestive smile playing on his face.

"Oh! That I know!"

He turned his head and winked at me over his shoulder. The gesture brought butterflies to my stomach. We went inside and Damon took us directly to the bar.

"No, it can't be…Damon, Damon Salvatore?" The girl behind the bar exclaimed, looking at Damon. She was tall and slim and beautiful; brunette, green eyes and she was gazing at him like she was about to eat him. She jumped over the counter and the next thing I knew, Damon's arms were around her and her hands were in his hair; he bent her down to his right and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity.

When their kiss _finally_ ended, the girl turned around to stare at me.

"You poor thing, you're all wrapped up on him, aren't you?" she asked.

"Wha…ohh, no it's not like that…" I mumbled.

"Don't worry, honey, if you're not, you will be. He changed my world, you know?" she told me, still looking at Damon.

"I rocked your world!" Damon added teasingly.

"Yeah, that too…" she admitted with a smile.

**Later that night **

I decided that I was tipsy enough to confront Damon with the question that had been playing in my mind since last night. I walked back to our table and let myself fall in his lap. From the look on his face I had taken him by surprise.

"Why do I look like her, Damon?" I asked, almost crying.

**N**_: So, there it is; the first part. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know! In the second chapter will go in a very different direction from the show __. _


	2. Chapter 2

**N**: _So, here is the second chapter, yay! I would say you guys don't like the story, but I actually got a few alerts on it…but not so many reviews, I don't know why…. If there's something wrong with it, you can always tell me! That having been said, on with the second chappy._

_As always, THANK YOU Valerie (2serendipity) for your help!_

"Why do I look like her, Damon?" I asked, almost crying.

"Isn't this a question you should ask your boyfriend?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I mean, you're the _brutally_ honest one…."

"True…" he said, shrugging. "Come on, let's get you to your room and we'll talk about this in the morning."

"No, I want to talk about it _now_!" I demanded.

"Elena…"

"Damon…we don't just have the same hair or the same eye color…it's like we're the same person. How is that even possible?"

"Elena, I don't think now is the time to…"

"Damon, please, I need to know, I have the right to know. Tell me what you know!" I begged.

"You were adopted," he said and I went speechless for a few moments.

"What…how…how do you know that?" I asked weakly.

"Do you really want to know that? It's really…not that important."

"I do, Damon. It's important to me," I said, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Well, that day…at the Boarding House, when you bumped into me. That day wasn't the first time we met…"

"When was it then?" I asked.

"May 23th, 2009…"

"But that's the day…"

"The day your parents' car went off the bridge. Yeah, I know," He interrupted me. "I was there that night. Actually, I returned to Mystic Falls just two weeks before. I saw you, the day I arrived, at the Grill…and you looked just like her. I immediately knew that you weren't her. There was just something about you…you were so…full of life. You got my attention and I was looking for the perfect opportunity to introduce myself. I decided to do so at the party you went to that night; but when I got there, you were already leaving with your mom and dad. I didn't have a reason to stay, so I left a few minutes after. I heard the accident. I ran there as fast as I could, but…I was too late. Your dad was still semi-conscious and I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me. He wanted me to help _you_…so I did. I picked you up and I took you to the hospital…"

"So that's how I got there…"

"I left you with a nurse and went back, but…I'm sorry, Elena, I'm so sorry…"

"You saved my life back then; and you saved my life today," I mumbled.

"Yeah, it's kind of a hobby of mine," he said, smiling.

"But that doesn't explain how you know I was adopted."

"Well, I visited you in the hospital, every day…well, every _night_ actually. You were asleep most of the time, so I had to keep myself busy. While I was there, I checked your birth certificate. Your parents' names were on it, but it didn't make any sense, you looked way to much like Katherine for it to be just a coincidence; so I did some digging. Turned out that your mom was never pregnant, not with you anyway; she had been pregnant only once, in 1995…with a baby boy."

Hot heavy tears were running down my cheek. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"I tried to find your birth mother. That's why I left Mystic Falls, but I got to a dead end pretty soon. I came back…and when I did, you were already all over my brother," he said, smiling sadly.

I couldn't believe he did that for me. Looking for my birth mother…but then it hit me; he didn't do it for me, not really. He did it because I looked like her… Because to them, I was just her replacement.

"It's because I look like her…that's why you saved me…that's why you keep saving me. You loved her and I look like her…."

"No, no, God, Elena…you're nothing, nothing like her. You two couldn't be more different, actually. I admit that that's what caught my attention the first time I saw you, but that was it, the rest was you…all you. Your kindness, your selfishness and your ability to put others first…I just…I felt a need to protect you like I've never felt before," he said and I smiled weakly. "After your parents' death, you were so sad…I watched you and it pained me to see you like that. That's the reason I came back, I decided to get to know you and be there for you. I wanted to make you smile again…you have simply the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Well, I came back, but you and Stefan… It was what happened with Katherine all over again…"

"I'm not Katherine," I cut him off.

"I know, but it felt too much like a 'déjà vu' and I…I just lost it. I was hurt and angry…"

"I'm sorry…" I said softly, even though I didn't know what exactly I was sorry for.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just about everything I want ends up with my brother anyway. That's just the way it is."

"So Katherine ended up with Stefan after she had been with you?"

I don't know how things worked back then, but now, I had heard about some kind of 'guys' code'; something about not dating the same woman?

"I saw her and fell for her in an instant. She liked me too, or at least I thought she did. We'd…been together once or twice before I had to leave for the war. When I came back a few weeks later, she was all over Stefan. I didn't 'catch them in the act', like you would say it this days, but I could tell there was something going on between them."

"Just like Stefan can tell there's something going on between you and me," I heard myself say.

"Excuse me?"

"I said just like…"

"I heard what you said. I'm just surprised to hear you admit that."

"Are you denying it?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I just…I thought you'd be in denial."

"Well, what would be the point…?"

"So, what exactly is there between us, Elena?" he asked while his signature smirk appeared on his face.

All of a sudden I was fully aware of the fact that I was sitting in his lap; that his hand was resting on my lower back and my arm was around his neck.

"Well…I'm definitely attracted to you, but I guess you're used to women falling for you like that."

"Is that all it is? Just physical attraction?"

"No it's…I don't know how to explain it. I look at you and I have this chemical reaction…I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to do more than just look at you…"

"What's stopping you?" he asked in the most seductive voice I had ever heard.

"Absolutely _nothing_," I said and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards me.

Our kiss started slow and deep, but all too soon it became passionate and…carnal even. And then we were devouring each other like there was no tomorrow.

**N**: _So, please review and let me know if you like the story __! _


	3. Chapter 3

**N**: _So, there is the chapter you've all been waiting for…the __**smut**__, enjoy!_

_I would also like to thank me amazing smut-beta; Carly (Temptress-Kitten17) she really is the best smut teacher I could've hoped for!_

**I'm not afraid of you**

Five minutes later Damon was pushing me inside my room. He closed the door behind us, without breaking the kiss (don't ask how he did that) and pressed me against it, pulling my jacket over my shoulders at the same time.

I let the jacket slip off my arms and started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling hands. I couldn't help but feel like I've been waiting a lifetime to do that.

"God, you're so beautiful…" he mumbled against my skin.

He started kissing my neck; his wet burning lips seemed to be all over my flesh, giving me butterflies in my stomach. He got lower and the tip of his tongue started going up and down on my collar bone. He bit me softly and I let out a guttural moan.

"Oh…God…" I mumbled, feeling like I was about to pass out. My heart was beating so fast; I could feel it against my ribcage, ready to break free.

Suddenly he pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Are you scared?" he asked, "Elena, are you afraid of me?" he asked again seeing I wasn't answering.

"No…no, God Damon, I'm not afraid of you," I answered.

"But…your heartbeat…"

"It's not because I'm scared. It's because, I'm nervous and…"

"And…" he pushed.

"And turned on…" I said in a whisper.

"Ohhh…" that's all he said before pulling me into a passionate kiss that left me breathless.

He grabbed the edge of my t-shirt and pulled it over my head, leaving me only in my transparent lacy-black bra.

"Hmmm, I like it." As if he wanted to prove it, he lowered himself so that his head was at the same level as my chest. He licked his lips, like he was preparing himself for a feast, and gently started sucking my nipple through the thick material, hitting it with quick tongue movements; driving me crazy.

"Damon…ahhh…"

His fingers were pulling down the zipper of my jeans and I bit my lip in anticipation.

Using his vampire speed, he had me on my back over the mattress in a matter of seconds. He was still standing by the edge of the bed, pulling my pants off me—and he looked damn _sexy_ doing that.

Once the pants were on the floor, he placed my foot on his shoulder and kissed my ankle, his fingers sliding up and down my leg and giving me chills (the good kind). His tongue drew a wet line from my ankle, all the way to my ass…the move bringing my pulse from my neck to my core.

My fingers curled around the sheets as he started kissing the line between my leg and my pubic bone. My grip was getting tighter every time his tongue got closer to the where I needed him the most.

He looked up to me and I noticed the color of his eyes changing to a more pronounced shade of blue and his cornea turn from white to red. Thin veins appeared in the corner of his eyes; his mouth cracked open revealing two immaculate white fangs. And there it was: my beautiful vampire…my beautiful monster that melted my heart and stole my soul.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With my life," I answered without thinking twice about it.

He placed his head between my legs and I held my breath waiting for his next move. I felt his cold breath on my burning flesh and I closed my eyes, letting out a soft moan.

Soon, I heard a ripping sound and the next thing I knew; I was feeling his fangs against my folds. He gazed at me again, and his face returned to normal.

"Now I need you to relax! I will take care of you…" the promise in his voice made me shiver. I let my head fall back on the pillow, spreading my legs even wider to give him all the space he needed.

He began by letting the tip of his tongue circle around my clit, teasing me; then he started licking it like it was his favorite dessert.

"You taste so good…" he said, causing his lips to vibrate and me to scream his name.

His movements got faster and faster, licking me up and down over and over again and my breath got heavier—my screams got louder; much louder.

"Damon…" I yelled when I felt his tongue penetrating me.

"You like that baby?" he asked and I moaned in response.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and started an in and out movement that made me follow his hand with my hips.

"Oh, God…don't stop Damon, please don't you _dare_ to stop!"

My orgasm had been strong and beautiful; my whole body convulsed violently and I cried out his name in pure bliss.

He didn't give me much time to recover as he kissed his way up. He stopped for a few moments at my breasts, giving each one of them an equal tease treatment; then he moved all the way up to my mouth.

My lips separated as soon as I felt his slippery tongue in the corner of my mouth. My own tongue started a battle with his and my fingers tangled in his dark silky hair, pulling him closer.

I could taste myself on his lips; mixed with his own taste and a touch of expensive bourbon…it was taking me to a whole new height of pleasure.

"Damon…I…I want…I…"

"Tell me what you want baby!"

"I…I want you inside me…now!" I ordered.

"Your wish is my command," he said positioning himself above me.

I felt the tip of his dick at my entrance and my heart skipped a beat.

"I promise it won't hurt," he said and I smiled.

I was far from being a virgin, but for some reason I felt like one and his XXL size wasn't helping me calm down.

"You are so beautiful…your skin's so perfect…and your eyes, the way you look at me, they sparkle in a special way…. but it's your smile that won me over, you should always smile!" he said kissing me, slow, deep; sucking me in.

"Here you go, all the way in. I told you it won't hurt," he whispered in my ear.

Once he started moving inside me, reality faded away and I felt like I was dying slowly; it felt good, too good to be real. I started grabbing everything around me: sheets, pillows, clothes; afraid that if I didn't hold on to something I'd vanish.

"Ohh, God, Elena…you feel so good baby. You're so tight…" he mumbled and I could feel his erection contract inside me as he came.

His cries of pleasure and the way he was running his hands all over my upper-body made me reach Nirvana again, collapsing underneath him.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Damon turned around, supporting himself on one elbow, looking at me.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now you hold me in your arms until I fall asleep and every time I wake up, you'll squeeze my hand and tell me you're still here and you will always be here, right by my side. In the morning, you'll wake me up with a kiss and you'll whisper in my ear that you'll be waiting for me in the shower…and I'll follow," I said smiling at him.

"Sounds good, as long as you don't keep me waiting for too long," he said placing a soft kiss on my forehead as I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"Not a chance. I think you've waited long enough," I said and he smiled; a real beautiful, breathtaking smile. I felt asleep taking that image with me in my dreams.

**N**_: Feel free – more than fee, to review! I really want to hear your opinions. _


End file.
